I am Hinata Hyuga
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: "And who said I wanted someone pretty, Sakura?" He glared at her, a look of disappointment flashed across her features as she let her argument go, "I want someone efficient, who can help me run this company, not some cookie cutter airhead barbie like Ino. I need Hinata." Modern AU. SasuHina for the most part.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish. If so, things would be quite different. **Ugly Betty** and **Naruto** are owned by their respected owners. Will follow the Ugly Betty storyline for the most part, but will change drastically throughout on some major climatic turns. Rated M for future chapters.

Anyways, thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it. It will probably be updated weekly, or biweekly. Just because I will be writing a lot in these chapter.

The Count,

Kennedy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>  
><strong>Roses are Red<strong>

Two young woman walked side by side on the paved side walk in front of the S&U Fashion building, a few other ones already going in. Both girls held grace and glamor by the hand as they were abruptly stopped by a security guard with shoulder length white hair, purple eyes, and a wide pointy grin. He didn't move from the spot, completely blocking their way. One of them scoffed, flipped her long strawberry blond hair and shifted her weight onto on foot.

"Uh good afternoon, but excuse you... we have a casting to go to." The other said nothing, but didn't try to hide the amusement that crossed her features, due to both their antics.

"My bad, my bad. Just making sure you ladies had a decent reason to be here. Pleasure meeting you ladies, and good luck." Smirking, he shifted his body to the side and left the way empty for them, but not before going and taking in their full image. Jeans, high heels, and a white top, nothing surprised him about that. Mentally scoffing, he winked at the silent girl who's lips twisted into a smile and went after her friend. The sound of mocking laughter and high heels clicking on the floor echoed in the background.

"Looks like this seasons models might just ha-AH! Jesus!"

The poor man took an alarmed step back, hand immediately going to hold onto his walkie talkie . When he had looked over, stood what appeared to him be, an embarrassed and shy looking woman. Her index fingers pointing together with her long dark hair flaring in a pointed direction downwards as well as outdated and taped together glasses. He couldn't even take a proper look at her face because her bangs covered a good portion of it and well, what she was wearing just distracted him.

"What do you want?" He eyed her almost suspiciously, but said nothing more.

"I-I'm here f-for a job interview..." Her voice meek and soft, barely above a whisper. Moments like that he wondered what had made him agree to help the stupid Uchiha bastard anyways. Without another thought, he gave her the solace she needed.

"Right over there." And just pointed behind him with his thumb, avoiding eye contact with the woman who was now scurrying towards the glass double doors of the building. If it wasn't for the sound of a car that honked as it passed by, he could have sworn he heard a faint expression of gratitude from her. Everything was pristine and clean. Hues of gold and red decorated the area and the architecture was more than modern, it was already making her feel out of place. Gulping she stood behind the two candidates for being future models and waited silently hearing their conversation.

"Good afternoon. We're here for a casting." Clean and clear her words were spoken, the receptionist at the front desk gave them a soft smile and stood. "Of course, you are. And you guys are models?" The other pipped in, her voice betraying her delicate and refined features. "Aha, we're here for ." At that the receptionist fixed one of her pretty buns in her hair and coughed into a closed fist. "Ninth floor, all the way to the end, and then make a right." Once they were gone, the brunette groaned and tilted her head up, "That Sai, him and his work of arts, as if- oh! I'm so sorry." She apologized sincerely, a light blush appearing on her features and gave a curt bow of the head when she realized there was someone else there. "What may I help you with, miss?"

"Hello, I-I'm here f-for a job interview w-with ."

With one more glance she received her answer. "Sure, Ninth floor, conference room." And with one more smile, she watched the girl walk into the elevator filled with a bunch of chattering and overly talkative people. Somewhere in her mind, Tenten wanted to know what a girl like that, and with that fashion sense, was doing in a place like this. Truth be told she wasn't the most gorgeous piece of pie on the table, but the female who seemed like her whole life had crashed down before her, that was a different story. Shrugging, she sat back down on her comfy rolling chair and started to type up the dates from the email she had received.

A few floors later and after hearing some awkward conversations, Hinata thought she was going to die, not only had she accidentally bumped into a beautiful blond model who was wearing a high ponytail, but also met the fierce cold gaze of Mr. Sai himself. Apparently she had stepped foot onto his territory and told her that her "pretty little face", need not step there again. A pout formed on her lips as she remembered the sour encounter and how the tone he held in his voice was anything but kind. Something she wasn't quite used to hearing. Especially from a stranger whom she shared nothing in common with.

Her toes wiggled inside her green flats nervously as she could feel a cold sweat coming on as she got closer to the conference room. Maybe she shouldn't have worn the socks after all.

"Miss Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka..." Spoke a beautiful, at least to what seemed to Hinata, woman. Almost her age and with long black hair slicked back in a low pony tail, a voice that sounded like angels.

"Miss..." She paused and rose a thin eyebrow up, looking at the name suspiciously that just didn't fit in on the clip board. "Miss Nagumo. Hinata Nagumo..." And with small little steps she bowed over to the woman, who in returned only grimaced at her appearance shaking her head. "Get in there." She muttered under her breath. Once Hinata was inside, she closed the door behind her and went on with her other duties.

Taking a seat, the Hyuga almost shrunk into her overly sized sweater, where the gray lint of it was sticking to the chair. To her left was the beautiful blond she had just bumped into a few moments ago, and in front stood a man with spiky grey hair and a bored looked on his features, she presumed. A permanent coughing mask almost glued to his face. He coughed into a closed fist, something Hinata seemed to notice a few people in here do a lot, and just take their appearance in for two seconds. Running his fingers through his light locks, he was about to part his lips, to only have it closed by the blond's greeting.

"Ah, Good afternoon," She began and sat up properly while smoothing away any lines that her purple pencil skirt might have had. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Extending her hand, he gingerly accepted the proposal and shook back.

"And yours?" He asked to the other woman, not expecting to receive the same treatment.

"H-Hinata, sir. Nagumo, Hinata." She mentally patted herself on the back for not stuttering her name the second time, a smile forming on her features. Making a quick glance, she met his eyes and instantly looked back down, it was his turn to smile behind his mask. "Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you as well, ."

"Well then, let's get started. As you both know, S&U Fashion is looking forward to hiring a new secretary, now, why don't you both tell me a little about yourselves? Let's start with you, Ms. Yamanaka. Tell my why you want this position and if you have any experience." His eyes darted back onto the clip board and started to review the material in his finger tips as he listened to her speak.

Ino felt like this was her time to shine, more than the twinkle in her eye and shine in her hair. "Let me be perfectly honest, , I've honestly never worked before..." She examined her nails for a split second, "I'm here because Sakura, Sasuke's fiance, told me there was a job available. I mean..." she tried not to scoff at her own self worth, "I did accomplish seven semesters of Finance in Konoha University. My knowledge will make up for the lack of experience." She flashed him a sincere smile. It was true though, she may not have finished, but every class she did take, she ended up scoring in the top ten. It wasn't her fault life happened and then all of a sudden she didn't need to go to school.

"Ah, I see... Sakura, huh?" He couldn't help but connect the dots as to what the pink haired goddess was planning. He needed a smoke about now. Tilting his head over to the other girl, he gave a curt nod so she could go. Taking in a deep breath, she held onto her finger tips tightly and tried her hardest to not stutter, even if the look from the blue eyed woman next to her was unnerving.

"I... I too have n-no experience." A short paused filled the air as she took in a deep breath, meanwhile Ino did the same but to control her temper and bring herself more patience, she really couldn't stand this Hinata chick. "I s-studied Economy in Konoha University's branch of Economy and Finance as well, graduating with the second h-highest grading score in my degree of BA in Business Economics. Later I d-did a course i-in Accounting and a Post Grad in Finances. I-I also worked as vice president under, Tsunade Senju in t-the National Konoha Bank. I left her reference number there if you n-needed to c-check anything." Kakashi blinked and was more than slightly surprised at what he was hearing. The fact that Tsunade had done such a thing amazed him, working with her a few times before just made him realize what affect the silly and odd looking girl could of had on her. Ino on the other hand was frowning and tapping her perfectly manicured fingertips against the mahogany wooden table.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you have so much under your belt, Miss Nagumo, why start as a secretary?"

"Competition..." Hinata couldn't help, but mutter. Her eyes danced across the room trying to avoid their chilling glances even if it were only for a bit. She hadn't had the chance to go so far in an interview before, and hoped it would change soon enough, especially with this one. Kakashi didn't need her to speak anymore. He knew exactly where she was going with this. She was ugly, and in such, no one wanted to take care of the burden, even if she was so skilled in everything. It made him almost feel sad for her. Almost.

"And the language department...", he continued.

"English and Japanese. I've taken a few semesters of Mandarin as well." Ino's frowned changed to that of a smile, hands neatly placed over a crossed knee. A look that was sent Hinata's way that she would have been scared of, but with languages she was more than prepared.

"I can s-speak, write, and read fluent J-Japanese-"

"I would hope so, because so far it doesn't seem like it..." Smirked Ino as a grin stayed on her features and Kakashi tried hard to not laugh. Meanwhile Hinata fought back the small tears that were starting to form, how uncalled for from the blond. "As I w-was saying," She took one more deep breath, "I c-can also do the same for E-English, Spanish, and French." At that Kakashi was even more impressed, but Hinata knew better. She had to be strong, not even for herself, but for her crippled father and little sister.

"And your personal lives? Married, single, divorced?"

"Well I was married to Mr. Akimichi, Choji Akimichi.-"

"Oh? The owner of Akimichi Steakhouse and Japanese fine cuisine? I believe I've had a few discussions with his father before. Quite the man." He muttered the last part mostly to himself, not sure whether to continue it or not. The conversation he was having with these two woman was like a bad waltz on repeat.

"Yes, exactly that one. We separated a year ago, and then after that year was up, I decided to take my life back on track. And here I am." A large smile formed on her face.

It was just one more surprise after the other, almost made him wonder where Sakura met the blond, then again he didn't care that much. He lazily looked over to the other girl as she seemed to somehow even be able to sink deeper into her sweater. Quite unappealing. Hinata just shook her head in disagreement.

"Single..."

"With that attitude, who wouldn't?"

And mentally scoffed. Hinata had turned her head so fast she was sure to suffer from whiplash a moment after she'd leave. A slight frown emitted on her features and calmed herself. The blond was of no importance to her, especially to have her feelings be ruled by someone such as her. Hinata may be shy, stutter quite a bit, and even have a bad fashion sense, but her feeling were not ruled by others. She had learned her lesson very well.

"Ah... well I see. Thank you both for coming. If anything, we'll give you a call." He dismissed them both before anything else happened. The loud ones tended to win the battle, but the quiet ones won the war.

Both ladies stood up, bowed and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Ms. Yamanaka, could you stay for a moment." And flipped through another document. "You may go ." Not bothering to look up, either of them, Kakashi kept skimming the page and Hinata gave one more curt nod of the head as she left the room. Hinata knew she'd have some trouble trying to erase the image of the smirking blond she just passed by.

Sasuke was tired. Not just physically, but mentally as well. It was fight after fight with his father, especially after he was awarded the title of presidency. He knew it was not only the best for himself, but also for the company. But sometimes he just wanted the older man to just shut up and let him do his job. His lips formed into a small line as the double doors of the elevator opened and both men stepped out looking impeccable. Fugaku was wearing a charcoal gray suit and a black tie with the symbol of their clan implanted in the middle. Meanwhile, Sasuke, was wearing a black suit, his usual unimpressed looks on his features and the same tie. Fugaku casually walked around and raised and eyebrow at the madness around them. "Sasuke, care to explain?"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, "It's Sai's problem." Technically, but his father didn't budge from his spot and forced Sasuke to stop as well and continue the conversation. "He's scouting models for the new line." One more paused filled the air as he almost forgot about what his fiance had told him, "Also, Hatake is interviewing the possible new candidates for the secretary position." And with that he turned his back to his father and kept walking.

"A president should pick his own secretary." Sasuke shook his head at his fathers antics. At the age of 27 and still having to deal with his ass was a pain in on itself. "Kakashi knows I'm busy. He's sure to pick the correct one." That was enough for Fugaku, he could manage the rest. As they walked towards the conference room both men just gave nods of approval at the brave woman who said good afternoon, and the honorable men who greeted them back. A sharp movement in his peripheral vision made him jerk to a stop and raise a thin eyebrow up.

"Kin. What is this?"

She avoided eye contact and moved in front of Hinata, as if shielding her from an unknown force to her. "My apologies. I'll go have it cleaned up right up." He pretended not to notice the papers on the floor, or the... dare he say person, behind the secretary. It was going to be a long day and he had no need to be shouting. Nothing else was said as he turned his back to her and left to go after his father who just ignored the situation, but not before one last glare. The moment the new president was gone from her eye of site, she swerved around grabbed the woman by the disgusting thing she probably called a sweater and pushed her against the wall. "Look here you little creature..." She leaned in and studied what was able to be seen of her features. "I just bought these new pumps and black mini skirt. If I get fired because of you..." She took in a deep breath and let go of her clothing, scared she might have to shower because of it. "Just... leave." She breathed venomously.

"Also-!" Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she blinked and thoroughly stepped away from the bluette. " ... may I help you?" When had he stepped so close behind her, and before Kin could notice, the girl was already leaving.

"Yes, Kin be a good secretary and go tell the other girls there are no more interviews." Glancing at her strut away without another word, he wondered if he made the right move. " , we'll give you a call so you can sign your contract as soon as possible." The blond smiled and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, her grip tightening ever so and a wink was flown his way. "Thank you, I'll be looking forward to it." And with that, she ignored Hinata who was standing next to her in the elevator, trying to get away from everyone's gaze.

A hard slap on the back awoke Kakashi from his train of thought and blinked. "Ow."

"Ah, come on Kakashi! Don't act like that, it was just a simple pat on the back." The blond said with a simple grin from ear to ear. His ever shinning blue pools glistening from the lights in the building. He was about to retaliate, but was beaten to it by his voice. What was up with the blonds always cutting him off. Or maybe he just needed to talk a bit faster. "Anyways, Kakashi, are you sure you did the right thing? I mean, the chick was ugly as hell, no offense to her, but she was really smart. I think she'd even give Shikamaru a run for his money. I think she might have been a bit bashful." His blue hues stayed glued on the spot where the girl had stood, and his hands rested behind his head in a casual manner. "I hope I did, Naruto. Sometimes I wonder what Sasuke is actually trying to-"

"Aha, sure Kakashi. I'm sure you did the right thing. Besides, we both know what Sasuke really wants." He snickered under his breath and pulled out the new series of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi's eyes widened and he patted his back pockets and inside of his jacket, a look of embarrassment filled his features and instantly swiped the book from the younger man's hands and started to walk away. How Naruto had stolen that from him without him noticing was beyond him, but he did what he was told.

"Huh... did she really think she'd be hired?" Naruto muttered under his breath once and turned around to leave. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke about that, but then again, surprises were always so much better.

* * *

><p>Hinata was just glad she made it home in one piece and the bus ride wasn't too much of a hassle or long for that matter. Taking off the fake glasses, she opening the door and was greeted by a pair of slender arms around her waist and a faint smile.<p>

"Onee-chan! You're finally home! I'm so happy. Dad's tired of playing shogi with me and won't budge." She pouted and rubbed her face all over Hinata's bosom, to what she only blushed and patted the younger girl's head. "H-Hai, hai, Hanabi. I'll be sure to tell him."

"How was the job interview?"

"It w-was good. I think I might h-have a better chance this t-time around." She stated softly and placed her hair in a pony tail, lavender hues staring into her sisters worried ones.

"What did you say the company you applied for was called again? Saa... uh...?" She scratched the back of her calf with her big toe and leaned to the opposite side to keep her balance.

"S&U Fashion, Hanabi."

"What do the two letters even mean?" She yawned and sat down lazily on the seat near by, body sprawled all over it. "Shitty and Unoriginal fashion?" Hinata stomped her foot on the ground, her apron almost falling from her fingertips.

"Hanabi! Please show s-some respect! And it stands for Sabaku and Uchiha."

The girl only shrugged and closed her eyes, almost as if dying of boredom in the process, she rather would have watched Konohamaru throw up after realizing he ate squash than having to hear their legal bullshit. "Lee's here." Hinata blinked and stared at the door, not realizing what her younger sister was saying. Clearly noticing there was nothing until a ferocious knock was heard that made them both jump in the air.

"Ah, y-you're right." Going over and opening the door she smiled and let him in.

"Hinata! My dear beautiful lotus of youth! Do tell, you did get the job, correct?!"

"Sweet mother of Kami! Keep it down Lee, dad's trying to sleep." By then she had walked over to them and punched him hard in the arm, or as hard as she tried to. Despite the bushy brows and horrible latex attire, the man was made of steel, body more slenderly toned and fit than people she knew. Including herself. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

"What's that company about? I knew you had told me the name, but it has slipped my mind. I do know that it makes over 50.7 billion in revenue. Yosh! If we ever start a company, Hinata we can hope that it can get to those numbers one day!"

A sad smile formed on her features as Hanabi scoffed and crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"I think I did well, Lee. It was a modeling company, so they have q-quite the standards. And for g-good reason. We can only sit and wait, but you are right, they're sales have been sky rocketing, even thought there are quite a few rumors." Giving Hanabi a knowing look, the younger girl went on her way and let the two of them be alone, but not before throwing Lee a magazine with the Uchiha in the front cover. Also a few other small icons decorated the border, and one of them his future marriage located on page 43 followed suit. Flipping it open, with a burning gaze he stared at the image, almost immediately falling in love with the Uchiha's fiance, much to Hinata's downed face.

"Who is this beautiful flower for which is but, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and she is the sun-"

"Sabaku. Sakura no Sabaku. Well, actually it is Sakura Haruno, Lee. The Sabaku family found her wondering the streets at the age of five and picked her up, adopting and raising h-her as well. She's his fiance." She patted his back in an attempt to make his crocodile tears stop flowing out, as he kept ogling her perfect smile and green eyes that made a beautiful contrast with her pink her. Who had natural pink hair anyways? Then again, who had grey or lavender eyes like her and her family. The only reason why she had remembered that detail was because when she was around the same age, it was plastered all over the television, and she never forgot that pink haired girl, and how lucky she had been to end up with that family. It made perfect sense now, for all she knew, they could have been the best of childhood friends until now.

"Oh, but she is so beautiful, Hinata. It is not fair."

"Oh, Lee, don't take it too hard. Y-you know what tha-"

"It means I must work harder to achieve my goals so my eternal love, now Sakura Haruno, will be happy." Hinata could only suppress a small laugh and then stare at her friend in wonder. She was just happy that he had lightened up. If something was worse than a drunk Lee, it was a sad Lee.

"!"

"What is it, Hinata?" And placed his chin on top of the crown of her head.

"Th-that man, I think I saw him today with ." Her finger gently tapped the magazine at a corner, behind the couple. There stood an older couple, both with grace and wealth on their features, as black hair complement their coal eyes. They suited each other perfectly. The female had a serene look on her features as the man's was stern, fine lines of aging had formed around his mouth and some on the corners of his eyes. "Oi, could the rumor you were talking to me about have to do with them?" She nodded her head.

"It's i-in every economic, political, and social magazine. The father," a short pause filled the air as she scanned the page for the name, "Fugaku Uchiha, will be resigning and leaving the presidency to his son." At that, Lee pulled back and clapped his hands together, light flickering on in his brain. "It is true. Now that you mention it," eyebrows crunched up together and he tilted his head, "a lot of people were complaining saying that there was favoritism going about from Fugaku and that's why his son took the spot and not his deceased business partner's son, Gaara." Hinata was slightly confused, all the names jumped up together as she tried to connect the dots.

"I'm slightly confused, Lee." The Hyuga muttered slightly embarrassed.

"You know how the company was made by two founders?" She nodded her head, "One of them was Sasuke's father, the other was Gaara's. Well some are saying that to get the last presidency vote, he's marring Sakura. Not even because he loves her, just for that one final point. And a lot of people think that's what is going to be the downfall of the company." They both just stood their, each with a worried expression on their faces, their eyes glancing between Sakura and Sasuke, his parent's, and the red head Gaara in the background with an annoyed look on his features.

"Are you sure that you won't have a chance at all, Hinata?"

"I think the pretty blond got the spot, but it's a-alright... Besides, I heard that they need a pretty woman for that position." That same faint smile appeared on her features. The sound of a fist slamming against the wall shook her from the never ending spiral downwards of negative thought that had occupied her mind. "L-Lee?" The male frowned and parted his lips to say something but was cut off fromt he sound of someone clearing their voice. Both of them looking back, they saw Hiashi in a wheel chair. A very unimpressed look on his features and one finger tip clicking against the metal ring of the wheel.

"Lee."

His voice sent shivers down the boy's spine as he tried his hardest to not show any sign of fear, which was extremely hard in front of Hiashi. "Keep it down." Nodding his head vigorously he clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to evoke the anger he once did a few years back. Moving towards his daughter, he gave a soft and light smile. "Hinata."

"Y-yes, father?"

"Keep up the good work."

The younger couple blinked at his words as she only nodded her head in agreement, and stepped fully out of the way to let him through into the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Muttered Lee into Hinata's ear.

"That m-means something good m-might happened." Giving a light giggle, she sat down by the near by sofa, realizing they had been standing in the same spot since Lee had arrived. For a second she wasn't sure if she was happy that Lee let go what he was going to say, or not. Before she noticed, the phone rung two times and someone picked it up. Probably Hanabi. Raising an eyebrow up at her sister's flushed expression when she raised over to them, she was grinning.

"It's from them!"

"H-Hanabi, calm down. Who's them?"

"Stinky and Uncultured fashio-" Swiping the phone from her little sister's hand so fast, it even made Lee realize how fast Hinata still was with her hands and fingers. Taking in a deep breath, she placed the phone to ear and parted her lips. "H-hello... ah, yes. This is her speaking. Ah, y-yes. Y-Yes... of course, I'll be there! Thank you!" And bowed to then only hang up a second later, a huge smile on her features.

"You did it Hinata!" Lee scooped her up in his arms and hugged her, more than happy for her friend and her chance at being able to go on ahead. Meanwhile Hanabi's face turned slightly sour as she walked over towards the kitchen leaving them alone. As the two childhood friend's celebrated, Hanabi handed over an envelope with money to Hiashi. Head held up high, and nose in the air. "_Don't say anything_." She spoke sharp words filled with venom and stomped away. Meanwhile Hiashi just smirked and started to count the bills inside, his dreams never had wronged him before, and it also didn't help Hanabi was so gullible when it came to things like that.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the Patek Phillip watch that decorated his wrist and took in a deep breath. He had his fare share of fights with his father yesterday, and today he had to do the same thing, but with Sakura as well? This was getting out of hand.<p>

"No, Sakura. I will not permit for Ino to work here." A short pause filled the air as he knew she wouldn't like his answer. "You just want to _justify_ an excuse to have a spy around monitoring my every move and help her get out of her economical and financial problem."

She frowned and dug her heel deeper into dark carpet of the meeting room, she could feel it was a bad day to wear that black mini dress he had given her with a pair of matching heels for their first anniversary together. He thought he was getting tired? He should probably take a glance or two at how she felt.

"That is not true."

She stood up and smoothed her dress down so it reached to her mid thigh. "And if it was, so what, Sasuke? Would something happened?" The pinkette crossed her arms over her chest and took in a sharp breath. "Didn't you promise me you would change when you got your presidency? You promised me, Sasuke! You swore to me, the moment you begged for my marriage, I didn't have to worry about anything. That you would become a changed man... faithful, and being able to control his physical desires. So tell me Sasuke, what are you going to do? What are you so afraid of?" She finished and lay a hand harshly on the mahogany table. Her face probably more unamused than his at this moment.

"Sakura, If I wanted to be spied on, I would have hired _Itachi_." And practically spat the name out as if it was laced with fire and acid, burning his tongue. Catching on, she tilted her head up and ran her thin digits through her pink locks.

"Fine... then it's probably for a good reason. Ino went to the interview and won it fair and in a clean manner." With each step she took, her sentence grew shorter. "She has had seven semester of Finance in Konoha University, far more than any of the other girls that had bothered to show their faces for the interview. Is beautiful, has class, and I can trust her! Sasuke, please honey! You act as if there is another alternative." By now she was face to face with him. Emerald hues locking onto charcoal ones, each as fierce as the next.

"Your ignorance will be your downfall, Sakura..." He breathed out her name in a raspy voice, her cheeks for a split moment matched her hair and her eyebrow twitched, a faint smile appearing on her features. But as soon as it came, it was gone. His next words just awaking some anger she didn't know she had hidden inside her.

"Yes there is, which is why I had for her to be called to do an appearance today, with your precious Ino. You're right, she didn't do seven semester in Konoha University, but she did do..." And he went to list her entire resume, which even to much of Sakura's dismay, amazed her to. At this rate, he might as well pick the secretary over her too. "You make it sound as if she's the eighth wonder of the world, Sasuke." And at that he ignored her and just went to take a seat as head of the conference table and didn't say a word.

Maybe even Itachi would have been a better secretary than Ino. At least he'd join in on the fun every once in a while and not kill it like she would.

"Sakura, I just want to ask her some questions. If she passes, she keeps the job, if not I'll hire Ino."

And with that she gave one huge sigh and pouted, her eyes still glaring at him, almost hating him for giving her that smoldering look that sent her weak at the knees. Shaking her head, she walked over towards him, and kissed him on the lips, savoring his taste. "I'm sorry, dear. I'll go make the call..." She scooted away and sat down next to him to only flip out the newest phone on the market and dial Kin's number.

"Kin... Aha. Yes. Please send her in. Thank you."

Moments like these Sasuke didn't know whether to run for the hill or approve of the decision he had made. He loved his fiance, or liked to think he did anyways. Smart, classy, and beautiful, yet those words she spoke, and her hard headed attitude sometimes reminded him about why he took so long to date her, never the less propose to her.

"E-excuse me..."

A pair of eyes darted over to the... woman in front of them that passed through the double doors. Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of her eyes and mouth hung slightly opened and Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he saw. Was this woman real? The pinkette looked down quickly and then covered her mouth with her finger tips, hoping to stop an incoming laugh.

"Have a sit, please." Was all Sasuke could muster as she did as she was told. Nodding her head shyly, she introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Hinata. Hinata Nagumo-..."

"Father..."

"Good morning. Sasuke."

Was all that was exchanged between both men as the older gentleman had formed behind her and she hadn't even noticed his presence. He glanced down at the woman sitting down and rose an eyebrow as well, mentally patting himself on the back he didn't physically shake his head.

"This is who, Kakashi was talking to us about last night, father. Hinata. One of the candidates to be my secretary."

Two pair of female eyes landed on the younger Uchiha, a revelation none of them had expected, especially to Hinata. She didn't think she had made such an impression on the silver haired man.

"The one who worked under Tsunade for a year, correct?" Hinata nodded her head in agreement, much to his dismay. Sakura could only now find her composure and give a blank face. How come she was denied such a position and availability a while back, but this gremlin could have those honors.

"Begin." And with that Fugaku's eyes glanced over at her extensive resume, amusement flickering on his features. No one such talk about Sasuke and Sakura fighting had been spreading like wildfire.

"While I was working for , I was doing my post graduate in Finance. I managed to get the job because of letters of recommendation from the dean of the university and head of the department from Finance and Economics-"

"Yes, we can tell. You have more than enough merits to become secretary..." And casually glanced over at Sakura who had the calmest look on his face. Which Sasuke's dictionary meant the feelings of pure anger. And just like that, Sakura pipped in, voice booming ever so in the small conference room, "Do you even know anything about fashion? Because from the looks of it..." And dared her eyes to travel down the woman's clothes. At least they were clean, even if they seemed hand sewn and stitched together.

She took in another deep breath and continued, "N-no..." Hinata needed to find her inner voice, or whatever it was Lee use to say so she could find some inspiration. Sakura could only smile in content, and gave Sasuke a quick knowing glance which he batted away with a smile blink. "... but I do know this company..." And she went on to talk about the sales, growth rate of the company and how she could keep track of not only its stocks, but as well the accounting and any financial burdens it may carry. Even went onto saying the revenues and its sale growth not into nationally, but also internationally and with other companies.

"Wait... where are you getting all information from, miss?" Fugaku interrupted her, three minute into her speech. For a second, Sakura could have sworn Shikamaru must of had written a speech for her the night before and she had memorized it.

"Economic and f-financial magazines, sir." Her voice was meek now, as she could have sworn she saw a hint of approval in his eyes.

"Hm, that's quite the information there..." He glanced down at her resume once more, "Hinata. I just have one last question, are you sure you want to work as a _secretary_?" Both Uchiha's looked at her as she could feel her heart racing. For some reason the youngest one seemed pretty handsome, and looking at the older one reminded her of the intense looks she use to get from her cousin.

"In... In a company like this, and with people like you, I would b-be more than delighted too. I know I can learn a lot from all o-of you." She spoke honestly, a sincere smile flashing on her face as all three of them looked slightly alarmed at what they had seen. A picture perfect smile and white teeth. All of them mentally shaking it off, just kept on staring at her until Fugaku broke the silence once more.

"May you please step outside?" She nodded a little too eagerly and then packed up her hand bag and waited outside, leaning her body against the nearest wall, unconsciously listening to their conversation. It's not like she meant to eaves drop. They were just talking too loud.

"She'd make a great secretary. She's uglier than Kakashi's bed head, but there's no other excuse for you to not hire her." He was so close to never having to see Ino's face again, he could almost taste freedom once more.

"Oh please, Sasuke!" She clapped her hands together in frustration. "You are sadly mistaken. But a _thing like that_ cannot be the secretary to the president of a fashion company, Sasuke."

"And why not?"

"Because she's too ugly, and you know that."

"Quite the feminine comment on your part, Sakura."

"Oh, please. And aren't you being quite talkative today? Besides, you're acting as if we don't know you." And gently placed a firm hand on Fugaku's shoulder, who in turn only raised a thin eyebrow at her antics. "You know too she's too ugly to be here. She doesn't fit it, it's not her place."

"And who said I wanted someone pretty, Sakura?" He glared at her, as she unconsciously gripped the older man's shoulder tighter. A second later she let go, "I want someone efficient, who can help me run this company, not some cookie cutter barbie." And with that he sighed.

"Unfortunately, that's not enough, Sasuke." She stood up, a frown on her features as she walked towards the double doors. "Thankfully, Fugaku is here to see if what I am saying is the truth or not. You will be the future president to a fashion and design company, Sasuke. And the person who has to help should also reflect the companies standards. Like beauty, grace, elegance... not some cheap home made clothes that were probably bought at the flee market five years ago. Look at Fugaku's old secretary, she might not have looked like a model, but she had sophistication and an air of grace even I can't match."

Sasuke must have admitted, when she spoke like that, it really turned him on, until she tried using his father on him. As for Fugaku, he inwardly held his breath, and soon enough nodded his head in agreement. An image was needed to be up held, but then again, it was Sakura giving the other side of the argument. Neither male knew if she meant what she said for the sake of the company or just to prove Sasuke wrong.

Meanwhile, Hinata felt a pang in her heart at the pinkette's tough words, even though she could understand where she was coming from.

"Besides, _my love_, if she has such an amazing resume, and she's so good, why not put her somewhere else, Sasuke? Just not here, no, I refuse." Another sour look filled her face.

Even Fugaku had to admit she had a point at that one.

"There's no where else..." And took in a deep breath.

"Great..." She let out an annoyed breath of air, tired of where this was heading. "Now that we can agree that you need a woman with a certain amount of presence, and knowing Fugaku is here, I took the liberty of calling Ino as well. So pick one, once and for all..."

At that Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Fugaku was more than amused at what was being played in front of him. If all of this was trouble because of a secretary, he couldn't wait to hear the rest of what may come.

"Hey, Ino!" She smiled at her friend, and with a casual wave pulled her in towards the conference room, and with one last glance she tilted her head towards the inside of it at her eyes met Hinata's. "Come on in..." Her tone of voice dry.

"Here they are." Sakura stated with a rather monotone and closed the door behind them, as Hinata just gave a curt bow, and Ino flashed everyone a big smile. Her nude lipstick matching perfectly with the rest of her make up, black blazer, and white pencil skirt. "Hi, Sasuke. And hello, Fugaku. It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while since the engagement party." Hinata just stayed quite as she then waited silently next to the blond. Tension rose in the air and Hinata gulped.

Fugaku just gave a curt nod in approval and swiftly glanced at Sasuke. Who in turned just turned to his father at what was happening. The one thing both Uchiha's could agree on, was that...

This was all ridiculous.

* * *

><p>So, Ino is Regina.<p>

Hinata has a pseudo last name for a mysterious reason.

Lee's favorite hobby is Drama. Prepare yourself for some cheesy pick up lines.

And a crippled Hiashi is always in a great mood when he can foresee the future in his dreams. lol

Slight ooc, but I think it might be needed. And no, Lee and Hinata are not dating.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you.


End file.
